This application is related to so and so U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/549,404, filed Aug. 28, 2009, entitled “Multiport Receptacle Connector Having EMI Shell Interlocked To Partitioning Wall To Preventing Warpage”, and assigned to the common assignee, and is incorporated herewith for reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle connector, and especially to a receptacle connector having reinforced bracket increasing overall rigidity.
2. Description of the Related Art
CN Pat. No. 200420074219.8 issued to Jian et al. on Feb. 1, 2006, discloses a conventional electrical connector includes a housing, a number of contacts retained in the housing and a shell covering the housing with a mating opening. In order to reduce the overall height of the conventional electrical connector along with a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) after the connector is mounted thereon, the PCB defines a cutout at an edge thereof and the conventional electrical connector within the cutout, and the shell has a pair of solder tabs located at opposite ends thereof for soldering on the PCB, so the conventional electrical connector is firmly fixed to the PCB. However, the conventional electrical connector is spanned over the cutout with any supporting thereunder, the mating interface tends to deform during mating and unmating of a plug connector inserted thereto or withdrawn therefrom.
Therefore, an improved receptacle connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.